Penta Shot
The Penta Shot is a Tier 4 tank and is an upgrade of the Triple Shot. It shoots out of five cannons. It shoots five bullets at once in one general direction, making a big wave of bullets. It can not further upgrade. Design This tank lengthens the center cannon, and adds two in-between the center cannon and the side-most cannon, of which the center cannon fires first, the cannons in-between fire second, and the sidemost cannons fire last. Technical The Penta Shot has five barrels. The barrels are accurate. It has a high bullet speed and reload but has a lower bullet penetration and damage. It suffers a recoil that slightly speeds the tank up when shooting at the opposing direction. Strategy * Strong Against: Multiple enemies, melee builds, Drones * Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, Sniper, Destroyer branch, Triplet. As the Penta Shot A Penta Shot's high bullet spread means it will struggle against tanks that have more focused fire, such as the Triplet, the Gunner, the Streamliner, or even the Twin with good stats. Should a Penta Shot encounter any of these tanks, the best option for survival is to retreat quickly with the Penta Shot's massive recoil. However, it is one of the few classes that can survive a one-on-one fight with the Overlord. Kiting the Overlord backward while shooting at its Drones would be the easiest method. The widespread will prevent Drones from sneaking behind it. Once the Drones are all dead, engaging the Overlord should be easy. Without its drones, it will be unable to cover its retreat and will be overwhelmed by the bullet storm. The Penta Shot is very strong due to its high bullet spread. You can take advantage of that by putting bullet damage, bullet speed, and reload and lastly, penetration because even if you fight a stronger enemy you can always retreat! It's also best to increase movement speed so you don't get forced by your own fire. The Penta Shot works best farming in the Pentagon Nest or as a support. With its bullet storm, it's also very useful in Domination or TDM mode, a single, skilled player using the Penta Shot can change the outcome of the match. This tank is also good for running away against other enemy tanks. Point your tank in the other direction and move to run away quickly. This is good against rammer build tanks like Tri-Angle classes. Against the Penta Shot Shooting the Penta Shot from behind would be a player's best option to defeat it. It is recommended to use a fast tank, such as a Booster, so that when the Penta Shot turns around, the aggressor can run and once again attack it from behind. Fighting them head on is also an option, with their bullet spread they have trouble touching you (but it's also difficult to touch them), if a player manages to dodge their bullets, they would win the fight, however it's difficult to kill them because they can run away very quickly. Focused firing tanks, such as the Triplet or Triple Twin, can counter a Penta Shot's bullet storm by directly shooting at it. Players may rather use a fast firing tank with high penetration to defeat it. A 3/2/0/7/7/7/7/0 build works too, because a Penta Shot has awful bullet penetration and damage. Gallery OldPentaShot.png|Old (First) design of Penta Shot. PentaShotOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Penta Shot. Penta_Shot.png|A Penta Shot's current design C--fakepath-Pentashot (2).png|Isolated design of pentashot Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes